A. Field of the Invention
This relates to the use of an extension ladder and specifically the safe use of the extension ladder. This is an attachment piece that is attached near the bottom front of the ladder and will safely secure the extension ladder to a structure.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to ladder devices and specifically ladder devices, which seek to minimize injury as a result of a fall from a ladder. Representative examples of them are many in the prior art, and some attach to the structure and some to buildings. These types of structures can be found in the following representative patents: Bee, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,545, Boring, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,669, Gardner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,905, and Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,725.
None of the prior art references, however, use a device that attaches to the ladder and is then secured by the frame of a structure as contemplated in this device.